Don't Give In
by VballChick1
Summary: Alright so I kind of screwed with this a little. This is Post-Vesper war, except (spoiler alert!) Natalie never dies. So moving on: Natalie and Dan test each other's limits during a training session. Who will give in first? Major lemons, you guys. Please review!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

**DAN'S POV:**

"You're an idiot."

"Why, thank you. It's one of my most charming qualities." I took a swipe at her with my sword, but she ducked out of the way. We were training in my basement— one of Amy's many requirements after the Vesper fiasco. See, once the hostages were home safe, she'd given us a total of _one week_ to recover, then gathered up the remnants of our crew and place everyone with a 'training buddy'. And guess who drew the short straw?

Yes, my 'training buddy' was Miss Priss, a.k.a. Natalie Kabra, who wouldn't eat a cheeseburger with her hands, but was surprisingly good with a pair of knives. Go figure.

She jabbed at me with the oversized toothpick, "Funny, I didn't know you _had_ any charming qualities."

"Oh, I've got tons." I grabbed her wrists, holding them over her head and stepping closer, "You'd just, ah, have to get to know me better to find out."

Natalie's eyes narrowed, and I smirked. We'd been playing this game for a whole week now, and I was starting to get good at it. Sooner or later, she'd break down, and I'd finally get some action.

She pushed against me, but I held her in check, "Why must you always do this? Let's just do the training and get it over with."

_But I don't want to do the training. I want to _do you. I massaged her palms until she dropped the knives. They landed with a clatter on the floor, and I brought her hands behind her head, our fingers intertwined. I leaned in and brushed her ear with my lips, "It'd be a lot more enjoyable if you'd just relax."

"What if I don't want to relax?" But even as she said it, she brought her hips forward and brushed them against mine. My senses lit up, and my teeth grazed her ear. She had no idea what she did to me.

"Oh." My voice was low, husky, "But I know you do." Our eyes locked, and it was all I could do not to rip off her pants right there. She was in tight, black combat gear, her hair up in a long, shining tail and a black headband that was almost invisible against those dark locks.

Something in her eyes changed, and I inhaled, my lips parting slightly. She titled her head, bringing her hips forward again, but this time dug them into me so hard my dick throbbed. Natalie leaned in, and as our lips brushed, whispered, "You lose."

I blinked, "Wha—" and my world was turned upside-down as she grabbed my arm and practically judo-flipped me onto the mat below. I landed on my back, groaning, and, before I knew it, was held down by the Ninety-pound, female Kick Ass, with her knife at my throat.

"I said," She smirked, "_You lose_, Daniel Cahill." An alarm went off, signaling the end of our training session, and she tossed her knife away triumphantly. "Until next time." As she got up, she made sure to drag her hips against my dick. I let out a throaty groan, arching my back to increase the incredible pulsing as my balls responded to her touch.

Natalie paused, as if she were about to say something, and that was all the time I needed.

Sweeping my legs out, I knocked her off balance and she landed on top of me— right on my hard-on.

I gasped and then moaned, twisting her so her back was against my chest. In doing so, I made sure to slide a hand between her legs. Oh yeah— she was wet all right. She tensed in all the right places, and I whispered in her ear, "Do you like that?"

"N…" She trailed of when I cupped her and began to massage her breasts. Say what you want about me, but I knew how to get a girl going.

Unfortunately, she had a few tricks of her own. She whipped around, and before I knew it, my pants were off and her hands were in my boxers. Natalie froze, her fingers hovering just over me. I tried to keep my eyes and face void of emotion, but my dick throbbed in anticipation. _Traitor._

She hooked one finger in the waistband of my boxers, dragging them down to my knees. She smiled evilly when she saw how hard I was and leaned in, "You're going to regret this, Daniel."

If we're being honest about this, Natalie Kabra scared the shit out of me. But no one got me fired up like she did, and in that moment, I think she could've ripped my balls off and I would've begged for more.

So that's why I looked her in the eye and challenged, "I certainly hope so."

The words had barely left my mouth when she dove headfirst into me. She ran her tongue up my full length before taking me in her mouth and going to work.

Alright, I'm not going to lie— I screamed within the first twenty seconds. But, seriously, this girl was no joke. She swirled me around in her mouth, wrapping my length up in her tongue. That alone was enough to make me groan and shake, all my muscles clenched. But then she tightened her lips _and_ tongue around my dick and drew away, agonizingly slow, sucking the life out of me. I screamed for more, wrapping my legs around her and tangling my hands in her hair.

When she got to the bottom, I expected her to let go. But no, she clamped her lips even harder around me and moved up again. I couldn't take it anymore— the technique gave you this feeling like you were going to release, but you never did. So I was teetering on the edge for a full five minutes, filled with sexual tension and caught in that pre-orgasmic high.

I screamed and begged for her to continue the delicious torture, thrusting my hips as she went even deeper. Oh lord. I didn't know how much longer I could take this.

Natalie left me in that climax for so long I thought for sure I was going to explode. She took her mouth away and smirked, "You want release, Dan?" she stroked me, teasingly, and my hips bucked. She knew exactly was she was doing.

"Natalie." I moaned and clenched my fists tighter when her tongue flicked my slit. The pain was absolutely delicious. "Please."

She rubbed gently, making me gasp, "Not good enough."

She drew a fingernail down my length, and I lost it, "Oh, Natalie, _please_. Fucking hell, just take me already!"

Natalie bit down just hard enough with her teeth and dragged them down my dick expertly. I screeched and finally released, screaming her name at the top of my lungs. I arched my back, shoving her mouth in deeper while she moaned and licked.

She let me go, and we fell on our backs, breathing hard. She might think we were done, but I was just getting started. Once I regained the ability to see straight, I pounced, undoing her belt and sliding her pants off.

Her eyes widened, "Dan? What are you…?"

I gave her an evil smiled of my own, "My turn." Her thong was off in a heartbeat and I managed to get two fingers in before I got hard again. _Shit_. Concentrate. Natalie was already out of it, but her eyes were clear, alert— locked on me.

I crooked my fingers in a _come here_ motion and dragged them out, inch by inch. She bit her shirt, "Oh my god."

Three fingers, four. In out in out. First slowly, increasing speed little by little, and I could tell it drove her up the wall. Soon she was edging closer, spreading her legs, begging for more.

But that was before I really got going. Let me tell you— tongue fucking is an art, not a science, people. And I was an expert. She was screaming by the ten second mark, thrusting her hips in rhythm with me. I swirled my tongue inside her, slow as possible, then inoutinout, which caused her to shriek at the top of her lungs.

But what I was not expecting was when she flipped me over her head and ripped a condom out of her workout bag. Whoa. Didn't trust herself around me, eh? Smart girl. She crawled toward me sexily, ripping the top off with her teeth— which totally turned me on, by the way. "Should you do it, or should I?"

"I—I got it." My voice cracked. Dammit. I slipped it on with shaking fingers and looked up at Natalie. She gave me a slow, sexy smile and placed a single finger on my chest, pushing gently until I was flat on my back. She started on my stomach, and slid her tongue up my chest, neck, and into my mouth. I moaned as our tongues battled for dominance.

We tore at each other's clothing until she was clad in only her bra and I in, well, nothing except socks. She positioned herself over me, but set my hands on her hips, holding her back, "This is going to hurt. You know that, right?"

She rolled her eyes and ground against me, not quite letting me in, which drove me crazy. My tip brushed her entry, and I gasped. Natalie sighed with mock reluctance, "I suppose you're right. We should stop, Dan."

I gulped, "Never mind. Forget I said anything." And thrust my hips upward, plunging deep inside her.

Her eyes widened for a second, but then the pleasure set in and she closed them, moaning, "Ooh. Do keep going, Daniel."

Just the way she said my name turned me on, and I grew inside her, which I'm sure she felt, "Don't need to tell me twice." I switched our positions, never once pulling out. I started slow, wanting to build her up, but soon couldn't help myself and had to increase my speed. "Holy shit, you feel incredible."

She gasped my name, over and over, in that adorable accent. Wrapping her legs around me, she pushed my full length in, which I think did a number on both of us. Her hips met mine, thrust for thrust, and soon we were both teetering on the edge.

"Oh, shit!" she yelled, "Oh, Dan."

"Natalie." I growled, "Cum for me."

She met my eyes and bucked again, "You…first."

"God dammit." My voice was low, husky. I positioned myself at a new angle and dove in. "Come on, baby, come on."

Natalie cried out, "Daniel! You know what, fuck it." She flipped us around again, grabbing my ass and pounding me into her feverishly.

I screamed and gave out. She followed soon after and, a few minutes later, we curled up right there on our workout mat. I wrapped my arms around her, and she snuggled up against my chest, murmuring my name.

My fingers trailed down her sides, admiring her curves. All of a sudden, I heard the basement door open, "Dan!" it was Amy, "You almost done down there?"

"Yeah." I replied, "Just give us one second."

"Alright." She said, "And try to get along, would you?" she shut the door, and Dan lay his head back on the mat, smiling against Natalie's hair.


End file.
